K
|price = $500 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 1 kilogram |projectileweight = 15.2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 886 |muzzleenergy = 553 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists VIP |reloadtime = 2.7 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 12/100 |Movement_speed = 250 |counterpart = Glock-18 |Hotkey = B-1-2 |Entity = weapon_usp |Magazine_cost = $25}} The K&M .45 Tactical, more commonly known as the USP, is one of the pistols featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Source. Before being replaced by the P2000 in Global Offensive, the USP was the default spawn pistol for the Counter-Terrorists in the series, but was reincarnated in the Arms Deal update for Global Offensive as the USP-S, taking up the same slot as its replacement. Overview The USP ('U'niversale 'S'elbstlade'p'''istole or "'u'niversal '''s'elf-loading 'p'istol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns. In the Counter-Strike series, the USP pistol is the USP Tactical, a variant of the default USP, and it is capable in firing 9mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP rounds. In-game however, it only uses .45 ACP rounds. In game, the USP is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams, although it is the spawn pistol for the Counter-Terrorists. The USP is commonly described as superior to the Terrorist spawn pistol, the Glock, and nearly equal to the more expensive P228. For those reasons, the USP is popular due to being kept during the pistol round and sometimes many rounds afterward. It is also the only pistol that can be equipped with a silencer for those who wish to achieve quiet kills. If equipped at the same time with the MAC-10 or KM UMP45, the USP will share an ammo pool of 100 rounds with them as they all share the same cartridge. The USP is unable to attach its silencer if combined with the Tactical Shield. The USP is the only firearm the VIP can use in Assassination. He is limited to 12 rounds in reserve and cannot purchase additional ammunition. Properties The USP is a light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The USP is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Fairly accurate *Single headshot kills against opponents not wearing a helmet *Attachable silencer *Default pistol for Counter-Terrorists *Relatively cheap ($500) Disadvantages *Relatively small magazine size compared to the Glock-18 *Higher recoil and spread with the silencer *Very loud if silencer is not equipped, which can let enemies avoid shots from the USP *Lower damage with the silencer *Considerably long reload time *High vertical recoil when fired rapidly *When the user wielding this weapon with the Tactical Shield, the user cannot attach the silencer Tactics *The USP is a suitable pistol for close and medium ranges and its fair amount of damage per bullet makes the USP a good pistol for picking off enemies at the ranges. It is highly recommended to use when enemies are scattered and alone. *If you are planning on using the USP's silencer, attach it at freeze time so you have it ready later. **Aiming at the head is advised due to the lower damage. **The attachable silencer is good for killing enemies from behind, before they notice you. Due to the lower damage, it is not recommended for straight combat. *For close battle, fire continuously, target the head for the first two shots. Then move down to the stomach starting the third shot. Chances are your next shot will hit their head. *If you meet more than 2 enemies at close, retreat at once and use your primary; if your primary is a sniper rifle or you have no primary weapon, try to engage one enemy at a time. *In older games, especially in Counter-Strike 1.6, the USP is not ideal for engaging targets beyond close range. Its cone of fire is large, regardless if a suppressor is attached or not. *If you cannot handle the high recoil of the Desert Eagle, this or the P228 could be a good sidearm of choice. *The USP is has good accuracy, therefore, it can easily eliminate enemies without armor or/and helmets in pistol rounds. *Unlike the Glock, the USP has higher vertical recoil. The player should pull down the crosshair when firing it as fast as possible. *The USP in Counter-Strike: Source is easier to use and is more effective than its older game counterparts, due to the recoil being significantly decreased and making rapid fire more accurate. If you wish to score headshots however, you have to aim a little higher or bullets will normally strike the chest, which cannot score an instant kill in the pistol round, due to the reduced vertical recoil in Source. Appearances Deleted Scenes= The K&M .45 Tactical in the Deleted Scenes deals slightly less damage than its multiplayer version. Additionally, the silencer it can equip has become virtually worthless as enemies can detect you regardless of whether it is equipped and it reduces damage even further. The weapon appears in the following missions: *Counter Terrorist Training: Provided at the weapons counter at the shooting range. *Recoil: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Hankagai: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Alamo: The player starts the level with the weapon. No ammo for the weapon appears in the level. *Fastline: The pistol is lying in front of the player after waking up from being knocked out in the first half of the intro, and after killing the Terrorist arming the bomb, the pistol is lost. The officer the player meets after waking up again provides .45 ACP ammo, however, suggesting that at one point the player was intended to keep the weapon. *Truth in Chaos: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Run!: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Miami Heat: The player starts the level with the weapon. The K&M Tactical .45 is used by grenadier Counter-Terrorist NPCs, one appearing in Building Recon, who throw HE Grenades at enemies. NPCs that wield the pistol can also be seen in Secret War, Motorcade Assault, Downed Pilot, Fastline, and Pipe Dream. Only in Motorcade Assault and Fastline, NPCs are seen using them. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Trivia * When taking the silencer off the USP, it is simply the sound of it being attached reversed. The same applies for the Maverick M4A1 Carbine. * The USP was originally planned to be colored in black in Counter-Strike. However, the blue-purple color was used instead, although the world model still retains its black finish. ** The odd blue-purple tint is likely intended to be modeled after the stainless steel version in real life. ** The USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes used the same black finish as seen in the world model and its silencer is quite different. ** Also, originally in the Counter-Strike Beta, it had a flashlight mounted below the gun barrel. Starting from Beta 6.5, it was removed. * The USP in Source is smaller and features a different silencer. * Before Counter-Strike: Source, the safety for the USP is observed to be on, which should make the pistol unable to have the ability to fire bullets. * The USP has .40 S&W marked on the side, but is coded to use .45 ACP rounds. * A small hole appears in the cocking serrations on the slide of the USP during its reloading animation, which promptly vanishes when the reloading is done. * The USP in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Deleted Scenes will always have a suppressor attached in third-person perspective, regardless of actual suppression. This is fixed in Counter-Strike: Source. * Some bots in Source will automatically attach the silencer by themselves but some others will not use it or will remove the silencer. ** This behavior can be seen in older game by adding scripts; the same applies to the M4A1. * Before Counter-Strike: Source, the silencer attaching/detaching animation can be skipped by starting it and then quick-switching the USP to any other weapon. It makes the silencer much faster to attach or detach. The same glitch appears with the M4A1. Both glitches are fixed in Counter-Strike: Source. * The USP is the only silenced weapon that can be purchased by the Terrorists. External links *Heckler & Koch USP at Wikipedia pl:K&M .45 Tactical Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content